


Honored Wishes

by DynamoDonna



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamoDonna/pseuds/DynamoDonna
Summary: The war with Hybern is over. After a week of meetings with the Autumn Court, Feyre & Rhys take a week from Court Duties & go to the cabin where they first mated. A month after their getaway, they attend a meeting with the other High Lords where they discover that their have created something. Something of joy, love & power. Something they didn't dare wish for until the war was over.





	Honored Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I might get writer's block, so I will update when possible.

After flying through Velaris for what seemed like forever, we landed on the roof of the Town House. When we made our way into the sitting room, we noticed our circle had gotten into the liquor cabinet yet again. We didn't mind it at all. I mean they all helped hand Hybern's ass to them on a silver platter so, they deserved that much. They looked so at peace talking amongst themselves, it made Rhys and I so happy beyond words. Since they looked like they were fine on their own, Rhys whispered down the bond, Why don't we spend the night at the House of Wind? Besides, I have a promise to keep.  
After spending the night intertwined in darkness and light, we decided to head to the bakery to get a bunch of doughnuts for everybody. As soon as we walked through the front door of the town house, Morrigan said that there had been a minor conflict between Eris and Keir during a meeting in the Hewn City. "I had Az and Cassian put each in a separate cell. When we were done with that, I winnowed back here to tell you." Rhys asked, "How long ago did the incident occur?" "About twenty minutes ago.” Mor answered. "But lucky for you, we got it all taken care of.” Cassian said from behind Rhys. I was walking back from the dining room where I had set the doughnuts, when I noticed the look of concern on my mates face. "Is there something wrong Rhys?" I asked out of worry. He said, “There was a minor conflict between Eris and Keir in the Hewn City, but it’s all taken care of now.” Thank the Cauldron the conflict was resolved rather quickly, Keir receiving only a few broken bones, for starting it, caused by the lovely Morrigan. After that was all settled, we sent word to the Autumn Court, that we needed to have a meeting in a few days time, to discuss Eris’s behavior regarding the alliance he negotiated between the Autumn Court and the Court of Nightmares, on behalf of Beron. Cauldron boil us, the meeting turned into multiple ones that spanned all of the following week. When the meetings were finished, Rhys and I decided to spend the next week at the Cabin where we had first mated, just so we had some time to ourselves. Just the two of us relaxing together.  


“Well my darling Feyre, it is most delightful to be back at this very memorable place.” Rhys purred with my favorite toe curling smirk. “I answered, “Indeed it is. Are you hungry? I will heat you up whatever you choose. Then after we are done eating, we can curl up on the couch and, play our favorite little game of ‘Thought for Thought’.” Rhys went into the kitchen, and grabbed a container of beef stew. When he handed it to me, I shuddered at the memory of how our future began. How when we mated, it was a beautiful beginning of a new life, a new love. As Rhys headed up the stairs, he paused and said, “While you are heating up the stew, I am going to change into some more comfortable clothes.” “Okay babe.” I replied, slowly stirring the stew. “When you are done, it’s my turn to change into comfy clothes.”  
I had already finished dressing when I hollered for Rhys to come upstairs and bring some wine. I wondered what his thought would be when he noticed that my ‘comfy’ clothes were actually matching purple underthings covered with a matching nightgown that was scandalously sheer. The look on his face was one of surprise but also one of contented excitement. My mate sauntered over to his side of the bed, set the wine and glasses down, and took his shirt off, mostly to tease me and to show off. He watched me licking my lips as he sat down on the bed. With his vibrant violet eyes, he looked me over and said, “Do you still want to play a game of ‘Thought For Thought’?” I paused a minute to pour him and myself each a glass of wine before I answered,”Of course I do, we haven’t played it since our first trip to the Illryian Steppes. Plus, I find it to be rather refreshing to share thoughts this way.” I took a sip of wine before I said, “You go first my Love.” Rhys took a sip of his wine and put his muscled arm around me. “Well, my first thought is that, now that the war is over….” He seemed to be contemplating how or what he should say. “Well, now that the war is over, I’d like it if we could try to conceive a child- should the Cauldron bless us with one. But only if you wish the same.” I took a deep centering breath. I looked at my mate with pure joy and love as I made my decision. “Rhysand, I would be be happy beyond belief, I would be honored if I bared your children.” as I finished speaking, I set my glass down and crawled into his lap to straddle him. He barely had time to set his own glass of wine down. Before any thought had registered, I grabbed his face in both of my hands. I kissed him softly at first, until his tongue slid across my bottom lip, until he deepened the kiss. It wasn’t very long until I felt him harden against my backside, and I groaned softly. With a snap of his fingers both of our ‘comfy’ clothes were gone, to Mother knows where.  
I rode him softly- gently at first. Then he lifted me up from him, laying me on my back. Rhys kept his eyes locked on my face so he could see my reaction. My reaction was nothing short of an explosion of light as he licked me from my waistline to my jaw, pressing a kiss where the licking had ended. Then he had nudged my entrance requesting permission. All I could manage was a small sound, as he thrusted into the hilt. His reaction was an explosion of darkness, mixed with my reaction of an explosion of light. It was a cataclysmic feeling the way we couldn’t tell where one release began and where one ended, the way our bodies fit perfectly together. After we had been tangled in each other’s arms for a few hours, sleep had at last found us. I woke up with the sun shining brightly through the window, illuminating the delicate wings of my mate. Mother above, he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Careful not to wake him, I lifted his arm from my waist, and walked in the bathroom to take a shower. When I went downstairs to get something to eat, Rhys was already in the kitchen, dressed for the day and making me breakfast. I came up behind Rhys and hugged his waist, and whispered, “I love you.” in his ear. After breakfast, he showed me some of his favorite places that surrounded the Cabin. We spent the rest of the week, intertwined in each other’s arms, talking about our future, what it might hold for us. At the end of that very charming week at the Cabin, we walked to the end of the ‘no winnowing’ zone and flew back to our Town House, which to no surprise, our circle was waiting for us like dogs waiting to be fed. Much to our surprise, Amren stepped to the front of the group, “The meeting of the High Lords, have acquired two sanctioned areas where the meeting could be held. The Dawn Court and the Summer Court, are our only options. Half of the lot chose Dawn, the other Summer. They’re awaiting your decision.” Feyre gently laid her hand upon my shoulder as she said, “Tarquin hasn’t held this big of a meeting before has he? Maybe if the meeting were held at the Summer Court, it would give us and other courts, the chance to see if he can handle it. If he knows what he’s doing when it comes to hosting meetings like this.” Mor walked up to stand next to Amren and replied, “That’s not an entirely bad idea. I mean Tarquin, does need experience. Personally, I think he can handle a meeting of this magnitude quite well.” After Mor gave her input the rest of our circle agreed. “So, Summer Court it is. Will you send our reply to Tarquin?” Rhys asked Azriel. “Yes.” was his only word before spiriting away. When Az got back, we spent the next few weeks prepping for a meeting that was going to be very memorable to say the least.

Rhys’ POV

I felt sorry for my mate. It was the day of the meeting and for some reason, she slept fitfully. After almost three hours of tossing and turning, Feyre finally found sleep. The sun was just beginning to shine through the double glass doors leading to the veranda, outside our bedroom. I stared at her lovingly. I was concerned, Feyre smelled different- though not in a bad way. I have a suspicion that something is off, but I can’t put my finger on it.  
A few hours later, we all stood in the foyer of the Town House ready to head to the Summer Court. Feyre looked like a goddess of the night. Her dress was made of black colored silky cloth, adorned with what looked like trillions of stars. It hung to every curve and the knees, flowed to a pool of fabric. She decided to wear a simple tiara of diamonds and sapphires. Mor was in a more modest version of her usual dress, the guys in their leathers. Amren shocked us all when she told us she was along for the ride. She wore a gown of charcoal gray that was in a way similar to her everyday attire. And I, was dressed to impress in my favorite black and immaculate attire. That left Nesta, Elain and Lucien to tend to Velaris while we were away.  
We were the second to the last to arrive, the last being our good old friend, Tamlin the Tool. Tarquin greeted us and said, “Welcome. Please take a seat, the meeting will begin in five minutes.” So we all walked to our designated seats and sat down. We were in what was like our fifth or sixth hour of talking about various ways to better integrate human relations with that of Prythian. I felt a panic filled brush against my shield, so I opened it just a little. All I could hear was Feyre say, I am sorry. After that, she ran into the nearest bathroom and heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Thankfully, I was right behind her. I gently massaged the length of her spine and held her hair back. I have never been so concerned yet calm at the same time. I said in my soothing voice, “My darling Feyre, are you okay?” She turned towards me slowly, and when we locked eyes it was as if the world stopped. I heard a ‘click’ and I must say, I have never experienced so much joy, love and happiness as I did when the bond formed. A bond that bore evidence of what came of the love between Feyre and I.  
I ran back to the meeting and told the High Lords, and our circle, “I have to apologize, I need to leave this meeting to take Feyre back to the Night Court.” I paused for a few heartbeats, “Morrigan, Azriel, Cassian and Amren you are to stay here on behalf of Feyre and I. I will fill you in when you get back from this meeting.” With that, I walked back into the bathroom, gathered Feyre in my arms and flew like a bat out of hell for the Town House. When we arrived in the foyer, I told her, “ There is a bath running upstairs, go ahead and jump in and I will grab you a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.” She just nodded. Bless her heart, she tried to walk up the stairs, but she was weak from vomiting so much so that I had to winnow her to the bathroom and set her in the tub. By the time I got her pajamas, she was feeling better and was drying herself off. After she got dressed, I told her to follow me out onto the roof. I sat down in my favorite chair, and perched her on my lap.  
She leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered down the bond, Thank you for taking care of me. I am sorry we had to leave the meeting early. As I pressed a gentle kiss to her hair, I was contemplating how to go about telling her that she’s pregnant. It isn’t something you can just spout off with, so I chose my words carefully. “It’s okay, things like this happen on occasion.” She responded with, “I wonder why I feel like shit. Ugh I just want to feel better.” With a soft smile I said, “The reason you feel like shit my love, is because you are pregnant.” She stared at me in awe filled silence for awhile before she finally spoke, “How….how do you know?” At this point, tears were flowing like a waterfall down her cheeks. “Feyre darling, the reason I know you are pregnant, is because when a female fae is pregnant, her scent changes. There is also a bond that is similar to the mating bond. When a male locks eyes with his pregnant mate, the bond ‘clicks’ and the male knows about the pregnancy right away.” I was so excited to become a father, that I wanted to shout it out loud for all of Velaris to hear. But I refrained so we could tell the inner circle first. Through the bond I said, The question is how to tell them about it? Her response came soon after, We should do it during dinner that way, we are all in the same room. So that is how we decided to break the wonderful news to the circle.


End file.
